


That Sort of Man

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cats, Companionable Snark, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: What sort of man is Severus Snape? The kind that doesn't like birthdays, particularly his own.He may also be the sort that is occasionally proven wrong in the very best of ways.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	That Sort of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



> This is appallingly late. I beg the delightful exchange mods for forgiveness, as well as my poor giftee. Hippo, you deserve the world, but since I can't very well pack that up in a box and send it to you, this fic shall have to suffice. I'd also like to thank Likelightinglass for the quick beta and phenomenal cheerleading services. I love House of Snarry so very much, and I hope we'll hold more lovely gift exchanges for Sev's birthday for many years to come. Maybe one day I won't be late for one! But no promises. 😅

Severus Snape did not enjoy social gatherings, and he loathed being the center of attention. Therefore, he was not especially pleased to find himself in the midst of his own birthday celebration. Unfortunately for him, he happened to be rather fond of the scheming wretches who’d had the audacity to throw him a party, so here he was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, surrounded by Weasleys, several of his former colleagues from Hogwarts, and perhaps most notably his host Harry Potter.

Before the end of the war he could not have foreseen his life turning out quite the way it had, but he had perhaps underestimated precisely how stubborn Gryffindors could be, particularly Harry. He owed the young man his life, not to mention his acquittal and the Order of Merlin, Second Class, that was currently residing in whatever drawer he’d stuck it in after receiving it at that dreadful ceremony at the Ministry of Magic. 

No, Harry hadn’t left him to die in the Shrieking Shack all those years ago, had refused to let him rot away in Azkaban, and now wouldn’t even let him slink off into obscurity. He’d written and visited and badgered until Severus had had no choice but to admit that maybe now and then spending time with other human beings wasn’t the worst thing in the world. And as a result he now had _friends_. Harry laughed at him whenever he sneered the word, and Severus despaired that he was losing his edge.

The result of all this time spent in Harry’s company was that inevitably Severus got to know him, and as he found out (much to his dismay), one simply couldn’t know Harry and not come to love him. This would have been all well and good if Severus’ feelings were reasonable things and had ceased developing at the usual fondness one felt for one’s friends. Unfortunately for him, they were not and quite enthusiastically kept right on growing from fondness into the sort of love that had one wondering how the other would fit within the circle of their arms. The sort of love that turned one inside out and shook up the foundations of one’s life.

That sort of love was the last thing Severus had ever expected to feel for a man half his age, much less the son of both his dearest friend and a man he’d loathed (however much said man may have earned that enmity notwithstanding). But feelings could not be logicked away. They merely _were_. So he did what any sensible person in his situation did and ignored them and hoped that they would go away with time. (They hadn’t.)

They bubbled up at the most inconvenient times. Like just then when Harry’s laughter rang out from across the room, and Severus’ head automatically turned toward the sound, seeking it much like a flower sought sunlight. His timing could not have been any more terrible because Harry happened to glance over and caught him looking. Much to his dismay, Severus felt his face flush. He couldn’t just turn away and pretend like it hadn’t happened, however, because Harry’s gaze had locked with his, and the other man was smiling in that ridiculously endearing lopsided fashion of his _at him_. He was doomed; he just knew it.

He finally got a bit of a reprieve when Molly Weasley bustled into the room to call everyone to attention as the cake was brought in for cutting and passing around. There had been no singing, as promised, because he’d threatened to leave the last time they’d done it, and so Harry had assured him that he would be spared this year. Molly eyed him and cut him a slice that would’ve been more appropriate for Hagrid, but he accepted it with only a mild glower in response to her mulish expression. 

At least it was a pleasant spice cake and not some overly sweet concoction. That was also likely Harry’s doing. Or perhaps Minerva’s. She didn’t care for sickly sweet desserts anymore than he did. Unlike Harry, who he’d seen devour obscene amounts of treacle tart more times than he could count. But then there his traitorous mind went again, circling right back around to Harry when he was trying to keep himself under control.

Grumbling under his breath, Severus attempted to ensconce himself in a quiet corner of the room but was soon found and drawn into conversation with Filius and Minerva about how his latest project was coming along. He’d promptly resigned from his position as Headmaster after the war, more than happy to hand the whole mess over to Minerva and dive back into research full time. He’d since published a number of his findings in both his fields of study and was currently working on a series that aimed to replace the woefully out of date disasters that served as textbooks for DADA.

Some twenty minutes later he was gesticulating with his fork as he made a point about the need to reinforce the basics of different spells before switching a student’s focus to wordless casting when he felt someone sidle up next to him and take the empty plate he’d been holding in his other hand. When he turned to see who would dare, one eyebrow arched in preparation to administer his patented dungeon bat scowl, he was confronted with a grinning Harry mere inches from him and faltered, suddenly overwhelmed by his nearness. 

Harry’s grin grew wider, and Severus had almost recovered enough to snap at him when the other man interjected, his tone clearly laced with mirth he wasn’t trying very hard to contain, “Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know it’s almost time for presents. And before you start, you already got out of the song, so you can stop glowering at me. Just get through this part, and you can be as grouchy as you like when everybody else leaves, okay?”

Severus was indeed glowering at him, but he couldn’t sustain it under the fond warmth brimming in Harry’s eyes. He deflated, giving over the fork when Harry beckoned for it, his answer coming out more sullen than he’d have preferred, “Fine, but next year I shall remember to book a holiday to avoid all of this nonsense. Why I should celebrate my rapidly approaching demise with such fanfare is beyond me.”

Harry did laugh then, his eyes bright as he shook his head at Severus. “You don’t fool me. You were enjoying yourself, and you know it. And you’re not decrepit yet. You’re only 45. Merlin! You’d think we were celebrating Draco’s birthday and not yours. How often have you been to Wiltshire lately? I think you’re spending too much time with him if you’re picking up his habits now.”

Severus took a swipe at him, but Harry had been ready for it and danced out of reach, still grinning impishly. Meanwhile, Molly could be heard flitting about the room, gathering everyone around the table the gifts were stacked on. Eyes narrowing, Severus pinned him with a warning look, “I’ll deal with you later, brat.”

Unrepentant, Harry winked at him before trotting off to the kitchen to drop off the plates he’d been collecting. Severus, meanwhile, was hustled over to the place of honor, which happened to be a comfortable armchair placed conveniently next to the gift table. Resigning himself to the ordeal, he settled into the chair with a grimace before schooling his features to an approximation of pleasantly neutral at Molly’s warning look. Now he was even being cowed by the likes of Harry Potter and Molly Weasley? A tragedy, to be sure.

While Severus was lamenting his fate, the last few stragglers made their way over to watch him open his gifts, including Harry, who’d just returned from his errand. He noted that while Harry may have hosted the party, it was really Molly running the show and contented himself with the thought that at least he wasn’t the only one allowing himself to be bossed about by the Weasley matriarch. He pulled himself out of his musings to pay attention to what she was saying to those assembled just as she turned to him and handed him the first gift with a smile.

Nodding his thanks, he opened it carefully so as not to tear the wrapping paper, noting the little label and filing the information away in his head for later use. A misanthrope he might be, but an ingrate he was _not_. Each gift giver would receive a thank you card by owl, as was only proper. The first gift (a book on advanced defensive charms from Filius) was shown around and admired before being carefully set aside by Molly, who’d taken it upon herself to be his helper throughout the whole process.

Things continued along in this vein through the next few gifts from various Weasleys (a hand knitted scarf from Molly in Slytherin green, another book that looked promising and had probably been Granger’s doing more than her husband’s, and a dubious bag of WWW products, to name a few) until he was handed a small, poorly wrapped package tagged with a note in Harry’s familiar untidy scrawl. His gaze flicked over to the man in question, and he received a rueful grin that he interpreted as an apology for the abysmal presentation.

He proceeded to open it and blinked in surprise when it was revealed to be a packet of belladonna seeds. It was true that he had cultivated a garden and a greenhouse of his own, but it still seemed an odd gift all the same, particularly from Harry, who had a penchant for going overboard when it came to presents. Still, he thanked him all the same and the awkward moment passed as Molly took the package and handed him another and the unwrapping continued through several more gifts until at last the table was cleared.

Thankfully everyone was allowed to disperse afterward, and the party began to wind down. Soon enough people started to depart for their own homes, and Severus had to marshal his remaining reserves to get through all of them insisting on offering him their felicitations before they left. After what felt like an age, it was only Harry, himself, and a handful of Weasleys who had stayed behind to help clean up after the festivities. He was in the process of gathering his things in order to make his own exit when Harry placed a hand on his arm, causing him to startle and drop the book he’d been holding. Severus looked up to take in Harry’s sheepish grin as the other man apologized for surprising him and continued with a request. “Could you stay for a bit longer? I wanted to talk to you, just without an audience. If that’s okay?”

Severus inclined his head towards him and assured Harry that it was indeed fine, receiving another of those bright smiles in return before the other man bounded off, likely to finish with the clean up and to see the last few Weasleys off. Sighing at himself in exasperation, he bent to retrieve the book he’d dropped, checking to make sure it had incurred no damage before setting it aside to occupy himself with while he waited for Harry. 

Once he’d gathered the rest of the gifts, he shrunk them down and packed everything away into various pockets to be sorted through and dealt with later. He had no idea what Harry might wish to speak to him about that required privacy, but Severus was comforted by the fact that the other man hadn’t seemed tense or otherwise ill at ease when he’d asked him to stay. Settling himself into a chair to wait, Severus took up his book and began to read.

Entirely engrossed in what he was reading, it took a moment to register that Harry was calling his name. His head jerked up and swiveled toward the sound, eyes blinking rather owlishly before focusing on the other man’s face. “Ah, my apologies. What is it you wished to speak with me about?”

Harry’s smile was soft, amusement clear on his features. It was the gentle kind rather than at his expense, however, and as such, Severus took no offense. He noted that Harry was carrying something. It seemed to be some sort of container that he’d covered with a cloth. Arching his eyebrows, he glanced at it curiously before looking back up at Harry as the other man began to speak. “I have something for you. The seeds were kind of a placeholder, but want you to know that you can say no if it’s too much. I promise I won’t be offended or anything.”

All through his speech Harry’s habit of fidgeting when he was nervous had increased, and he was currently shuffling from foot to foot while chewing on his lower lip as he watched Severus’ face anxiously. There was only a brief pause, however, before he was off again. 

“You told me about the little kitten you found when you were younger once. Do you remember? It was late, and we were a bit, uh.. a bit drunk at the time. But you sounded so forlorn when your da—” Harry fumbled over his words for a moment before recovering, “—er, when you couldn’t keep it, that it got me to thinking. Anyway, here!”

And Severus found the container placed on the low table in front of his chair before Harry withdrew the cover and stepped back to reveal a pet carrier with what appeared to be an adolescent cat inside. Severus blinked again before leaning forward to peer inside for a better look. He found himself reaching out without even being fully conscious of the movement, long fingers slipping through the bars of the carrier door, held carefully still as he offered them for the cat to examine. It was a little tuxedo cat, most of it black save for the white on its underside that also extended up to just beneath its muzzle. 

A small nose sniffed delicately at his fingertips before the cat rubbed its cheek against his hand and allowed him to scratch its chin. He found himself smiling slightly when it started to purr, and his attention was drawn back to Harry as the other man began to speak again. 

“I’ve been calling her Belly,” and at Severus’ incredulous expression, “and before you start, it’s short for Belladonna, thus the seeds. But she does this cute little thing where she rolls over onto her back and shows you her tummy. She lets me pat her there. Crookshanks does the same thing, except when you try to pet him he grabs your hand and does that rabbit kick thing with his back feet. He’ll shred you to ribbons, the little monster. Oh, don’t tell Mione I called him that.”

Harry had been looking at him, but after a moment, his gaze dropped down to the carrier. Severus watched him squirm in place for just a bit longer before deciding to put him out of his misery. Shifting his attention to the carrier, he unlatched the door and picked up the little feline as she stepped out and looked up at him almost expectantly. Settling her in his lap, he stroked her head as he spoke, “I do remember, though I am surprised you did. I believed you to be further gone than I was at the time.”

The fact that he would have never told that story otherwise would go unsaid, but he continued, “Belladonna is a fine name, and she’s quite lovely. Thank you, Harry.” His tone was warm as he voiced his gratitude, and that was when he finally looked up again to meet Harry’s gaze evenly, a hint of a smile twitching the corners of his lips upward. “And don’t worry. I shall keep your slander of your friend’s beloved pet between the two of us, just this once.”

Severus watched as Harry let out a surprised bark of laughter before finally dropping into a chair across from him and relaxing at last. The other man seemed pleased that he liked his gift, and it was true. Severus was really quite charmed by the little cat already, though he wouldn’t be caught dead calling her _Belly_. It was incredibly thoughtful of Harry to have recalled his fondness for cats, and it was obvious that he’d already planned for the contingency of Severus declining a gift that came with the responsibility for caring for a living creature. Harry said as much when Severus looked back up at him again. “I know it was presumptuous of me to get you a pet without asking, so I was gonna keep her here if you said no. She’s a real sweetheart, and she hardly ever makes a sound. I didn’t think you’d be too pleased by one of the chattier breeds.” 

Harry grinned at Severus’ harrumph in response and continued to tell him more about his gift, how he’d gone to a local shelter to pick her out and then how she’d spent the past week adjusting rather easily to life at Grimmauld Place. He settled comfortably back into his chair and listened as Harry further described Belladonna’s temperament and then began relaying how she’d quietly follow him from room to room when he was home and how he’d found it rather endearing. They chatted for a while about both the cat and other things, the flow of conversation by now a natural thing between the two of them. 

Before Severus knew it the grandfather clock in the corner of the room was chiming the dinner hour, and it was with some reluctance that he mentioned that he should probably be going. Harry blinked but nodded, standing and moving to help him get Belladonna secured in her carrier once more for the trip back to his own home, a little cottage he’d purchased and refurbished over time. When he saw the crestfallen look on Harry’s face as the younger man stroked the cat’s head before shutting the carrier door, Severus reached out on impulse and touched the wrinkle between Harry’s brows before lightly smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, and it was then that Severus realized what he’d done. Flushing with embarrassment, he made to pull his hand away, fully intending to give a hasty excuse and flee, but he was stopped by Harry’s hand covering his and those green, green eyes opening and pinning him in place with a look. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that would facilitate his escape, but Harry got there first, his voice soft and slightly husky, “Severus.”

Just that one word at first, his name, but it held Severus immobile all the same. After a moment, Harry’s gaze dropped to his lips, and Severus felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes widening as he realized what was about to happen. He was proven right when Harry spoke again, “I’m going to kiss you, so you’d better tell me now if you want me to stop.”

When Severus made no move to do so, Harry slowly leaned into him and tilted his head to the side, his free hand steadying himself on Severus’ shoulder as he gently pressed their mouths together. It was a slow, soft glide of Harry’s lips against his at first, Harry pulling away minutely to check Severus’ reaction before leaning back in to do it again. That time Severus pulled himself together enough to kiss Harry back, and when the other man gave a pleased hum it was Severus who took it deeper, lips parting against Harry’s as his tongue slid along the seam of Harry’s own. They opened for him with a gasp from the younger man, which caused Severus to slide his hand from Harry’s face into his hair and grip it tightly, drawing him closer as he took his time exploring the other man’s mouth.

They had to part for air at one point, but Harry only gave him a moment before he’d crowded close, pressing himself flush against Severus’ body as he kissed him again, nipping playfully at Severus’ lower lip before sucking it lightly instead. Severus groaned into the kiss and snaked his arm around Harry’s waist, holding him in place as they swayed together almost drunkenly, though neither had imbibed anything stronger than a butterbeer at the party that day.

Eventually Severus broke the kiss, though he didn’t release his hold on the other man, nor did Harry seem inclined to move away. In fact, the insipid Gryffindor rested his head on Severus’ shoulder and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Harry’s warm breath tickled his skin as he murmured into the quiet of the room, “So in case it wasn’t obvious, I like you. Rather a lot, actually. I hoped you might feel the same, but I wasn’t sure until now.”

Severus sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, the hand that wasn’t wrapped securely around his waist moving to stroke through the wild tangle of his hair. He’d told himself that this was impossible, that he must’ve been mistaken, but there was no misunderstanding Harry now. A tightness eased in his chest that he hadn’t even realized was there until it loosened, and he knew that he had to respond. It was easier than he’d thought it would be, confessing this at last.

“I care for you as well, despite my better judgment, mind you.” This earned a laugh from Harry as he continued, “I only want you to be sure that this is what you want, Harry, because—” A firm head shake from the other man silenced him mid sentence, and Harry pulled back to meet his gaze evenly before responding.

“Oh no you don’t. None of that. You think I haven’t thought this through? I know what you were going to say, a bunch of nonsense about what other people might think. I don’t care about other people. I care about _you_. Do you want to be with me, Severus? Do you want this?”

He stood there frozen, face flushed and mouth trembling a little. Harry might find it easy to dismiss the doubts of others, but Severus had stood on the fringes of society for so long that it was still a struggle to accept that others might find him worth the trouble. It took Harry’s face shuttering and the other man beginning to pull away to bring Severus back to his senses. He tightened his grip, refusing to allow Harry to move away as he answered hurriedly, his tone fierce as he met Harry’s gaze evenly, “I have never wanted anything in my life the way I want you. What you’re offering, it doesn’t feel real. Things like this.. they don’t happen to a man like me.”

At that Harry scowled, eyes flashing with temper as they met Severus’ own squarely. Severus recognized that look, the stubborn tilt of Harry’s jaw, and it warmed his insides considerably despite Harry’s obvious irritation. He had an idea of what Harry would say next, and he had to fight to keep the smile from breaking across his face prematurely. It didn’t take Harry long to prove him right. “What do you mean, ‘a man like you’? You mean someone who’s brave? Self-sacrificing to the point of insanity? Loyal to a fault? So intelligent it’s almost scary? You’re incredible and infuriating and I’m in love with you and fuck _anybody_ who doesn’t like it. Now what do you say to that, huh?”

Severus had gone from quietly amused to thunderstruck at Harry’s ardent (and furious) declaration. Love? Harry loved him. Was _in love_ with **him**. His gaze had remained locked with Harry’s the entire time the other man was speaking, and now he couldn’t have looked away if he tried. The moment hung suspended between them, the silence stretching for what felt like an age, but eventually Severus broke free of his temporary paralysis born of shock. Need galvanized him into motion, and he seized Harry by the front of his shirt, hauling him in for a kiss that was fierce and desperate and conveyed everything he couldn’t immediately put into words.

Evidently Harry’s ire couldn’t hold up to Severus’ onslaught, and he melted into the kiss after only a moment of surprise. As kisses went this one was proving to be one of the better experiences of Severus’ life. It was hot, open-mouthed, and just a touch out of control, and for a man who prided himself on his self-control, that was saying something. When they were forced to come up for air at last, Severus threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair and tugged lightly, exposing the curve of his throat. 

The noise Harry made when Severus’ lips found his pulse point was so intriguing that he scraped his teeth lightly along the delicate skin before sucking at it intently. He felt Harry’s hands clutching at his shoulders and smirked as he drew the sensations out for a bit longer before pulling his head back. They were both looking at each other, panting and on edge when a plaintive meow caused them to pause, heads swiveling toward the cat carrier still sitting on the table. Belladonna peered out at him through the bars on the door with what struck Severus as a reproachful look, and he was immediately flooded with guilt for leaving the little feline closed away while he’d gotten carried away with Harry.

Releasing his hold on Harry, he cleared his throat as he stepped back and moved toward the carrier. Crouching down, he offered the cat his fingers and scratched her ears when she’d deemed them acceptable as he made his apology in a soft voice. “Forgive me, little one. It was remiss of me to leave you in there, but we’ll be going shortly now.”

Harry had crossed the room while he was addressing his new pet, and as Severus straightened but before he could turn around, he felt the other man’s arms encircle him from behind and hold him close. A shaggy head came to rest on his back between his shoulder blades, and Severus placed his hands lightly over Harry’s, thumbs stroking gently. Harry’s voice vibrated through him when he started to speak. “Stay, please. I don’t want you to leave yet. What about dinner? I could cook for you, and we can talk some more.” 

Severus folded like a house of cards at the hopeful note in Harry’s voice and nodded his assent, lifting one of Harry’s hands to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the palm. He would stay, and they would talk. Belladonna would be freed from her carrier to roam about the house while Harry made dinner, and they would share the first of many wonderful evenings together. But that first would live in his memory as one of the happiest birthdays that Severus Snape had ever had.


End file.
